Koriand'r (New Earth)
She almost married Dick Grayson, but their wedding was interrupted by Raven, who had followed in the footsteps of her father, the demon Trigon. Raven murdered the priest before he pronounced Dick and Kory husband and wife. The relationship was already on unsteady ground, with Kory fearing that Dick was rushing into marriage and also being concerned by the anti-alien sentiments that sprang up in response to the news of the impending nuptials. She had casual relations with Captain Comet, who clearly felt more for her than she did for him. Starfire has served as mentor/teacher to the latest roster of Teen Titans, and also began serving with the Outsiders. Starfire was stranded on a paradise-like planet with fellow heroes Animal Man and Adam Strange after the battle with Alexander Luthor, Jr. and Superboy-Prime. After several weeks, Adam was able to get his spaceship working, and they departed for Earth. Their ship, however, was attacked by Devilance, who they had encountered on the planet and who had pursued them into space. Lobo appeared just in time to destroy Devilance and, after some negotiation, agreed to help them out. When it was believed that Animal Man had perished in battle against Lady Styx, Starfire took it upon herself to bring his jacket back to his surviving family on Earth. Upon reaching Earth, however, she quickly discovered that Animal Man was still alive. Titans Together After the apparent defeat of Lady Styx, Starfire once again returned to Animal Man's home, where she recovered from her recent adventures and regained control of her returned powers. One afternoon while sunbathing, she and Animal Man's son were attacked by a water demon in Buddy's swimming pool. Meanwhile, her old Titan teammates had also been attacked by assorted demonic entities. This led to Starfire, Nightwing, Troia, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Flash, and Red Arrow to reassemble as a team. They then realized that the attacks were the result of a resurrected Trigon and his newly discovered three sons. While investigating, the Titans began to experience unexplained mood-shifts. For Starfire and Nightwing, they were overwhelmed by lust and ended up having abrupt sex in the middle of their investigation. Soon after, the team met up in New York's Central Park, where they attempted to recover from these mood-shifts and came to the realization that each shift coincided with one of the seven deadly sins. The team was then approached by the Sons of Trigon. They battled the villainous prodigy, and drove them away. Starfire and Nightwing then had a discussion about their actions while under the influence of Trigon's sons. While Nightwing shows hints at wanting to renew their relationship, Starfire questions his commitment to the relationship and goes so far as to ask Nightwing whether or not he truly still loves her. Nightwing, to his own surprise and reluctance, admits he does not. This leads to them, at least for now, leaving their reunion in doubt. Since then, it has been clearly stated that Dick has moved on; though Kory stays true to her Tamaranian culture and still loves him. Most recently, she has been captured and turned into a Justifier, as seen in Final Crisis: Resist. She has since been freed. Although the loss of control she gathered from the Justifier helmet distressed her severely, causing her to lash out at anyone remotely looking like they are wearing one of the helmets. She was more than happy to destroy a warehouse full of them when Mister Terrific offered her and Cyborg the chance. After a stint with a psychiatrist (instead of talking to Donna, which troubled her to no end), and a subsequent denial of joining the Justice League, she is left none the healthier. Blackest Night Most recently during Hero's Day, a time when the heroes of the DC universe join together in remembrance of dead comrades, Starfire and the Titans were attacked by Black Lantern versions of their fallen teammates. During the battle, Starfire and Cyborg were subjected to a psychic attack by the Black Lantern Omen which put them both in a euphoric state as they experienced their greatest desires. For Starfire, her greatest desire came in the form of her marrying Dick Grayson (indicating that she is still deeply in love with him). Luckily both she and Cyborg were rescued by Beast Boy and, with their attackers eventually defeated by Dove, Starfire and the Titans prepared to face the Black Lanterns head on. Justice League Kory was recently invited to join Kimiyo Hoshi's new Justice League by Donna Troy. She joined the team briefly and left soon after. But not before leaving a note to Dick explaining why she had left. She then joined the R.E.B.E.L.S. and returned to where Tamaran used to be, to find that it had mysteriously returned. Convergence Two versions of Starfire are taken to Convergence, the Pre-crisis version and the New Earth version. Pre-crisis Gotham and Pre-Flashpoint Gotham are taken by Brainiac and Telos and the lose their powers for a year. Before the dome goes down, Pre-crisis Starfire marries Nightwing and attempts to stop a robbery. After the dome goes down, she stops the robbers and later fights the Earth-9 Doom Patrol. She and the Titans later ally with the Doom Patrol. Meanwhile, before the dome went down, New Earth Starfire is seen talking to her Nightwing about a secret, which was later revealed to be him proposing to Barbara. After the dome goes down, she, Donna and Roy fight the Extremists. She and the Titans later fight the Extremists again and they are saved by the Earth-2 Justice League. What happened to both Starfires after New Earth Superman, Earth One Supergirl, Paralax Hal Jordan and Pre-Crisis Barry Allen prevent the First-Crisis is unknown. | Powers = * : Starfire's powers are largely derived from her alien physiology; her body constantly absorbs ultraviolet radiation and converts it to energy, which can be used for a variety of purposes. ** : She can also absorb the myriad radiation types from other lifeforms. Her species being powered by the Ultraviolet radiology given by stars and suns. She once used this application of her power to weaken a group of Kryptonians who otherwise required solar radiation to maintain their superhuman abilities. ** : Due to her alien physiology, Kory has a better eyesight than the human race. ** : Starfire possesses a flight capability which leaves a distinctive energy contrail behind, looking as if it is coming directly from her hair. *** : Starfire has also been stated to have flown light years through space in short amounts of time. ** : The solar absorption experiments performed on her by the alien Psions granted her the amazing power to channel and project that same energy into destructive blasts called "starbolts". Hyperion described Starbolts as highly concentrated solar energy that possessed incredible power. Starfire also has the power and ability to unleash all her stored energy into a pseudo-nova blast. It is believed to be as hot as the sun itself, and so only used in dire situations. ** ** ** : She is also capable of assimilating other languages through physical contact with another person. She learned English by kissing Dick Grayson. **'Soul-Self' * ** }} | Abilities = * : Starfire is also extremely proficient in armed and unarmed combat, having been trained in those arts by the Warlords of Okaara. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Starfire is regarded as extremely physically attractive, even by the standards of the superhero. She also displays the traits of Tamaran's highly sensuous culture, coupled with a no-nonsense warrior attitude. **For a time, she even had a career as a fashion model (using the name Kory Anders). *One of her favorite pastimes was sparring with Donna Troy. *She takes great pride in her garden, which contains various plant species rescued from her home planet of Tamaran. * Initially, Kory was the eldest child and as such the heir of the Tamaran throne. This got retconned through the creation of Komand'r, her older sister. | Recommended Reading = * New Teen Titans (Volume 1) * New Teen Titans (Volume 2) * Teen Titans (Volume 2) * Teen Titans (Volume 3) * Titans (Volume 2) | Wikipedia = Starfire (comics) | Links = * Starfire article at Titanstower.com *Starfire (Pre-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Dick Grayson's Love Interests Category:R.E.B.E.L.S. members Category:Royalty Category:Models